legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 52: Sonic vs Myotismon, Casino Clash
(Sonic enters the path from Disney cage and enters a large dark room. Sonic runs inside and he sees a spot light shining the center of the room. And there standing in the center is Myotismon and he is standing on something) Sonic: Myotismon! Return the Animation Leaders to their worlds! Myotismon: I can assure you, the leader of animations is right where he should be - and you're looking at him! Sonic: Where are you holding Mickey? Myotismon: Sonic. Weren't you listening? I said I had a debt repay old Mickey Mouse - a debt I'm going to pay back in person! I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit, so I've hidden the Chaos Emerald behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The vampire casino is now open! (The whole room is then lit up and it shows Myotismon is standing on the center of giant roulette wheel. Sonic jumps inside the wheel and prepares to fight) Myotismon: What are we gambling for, you ask? Nothing all that valuable - just your life! Cue the music! (Music begins playing and the giant wheel begins turning as well. Cards with spinning blades appear trying to cut Sonic. As Sonic attack them he and Myotismon begin singing) Myotismon: Well, well, well! Look what the bat dragged in! Sonic, you made it this far? Oh, I'm really scared! Sonic: (Dealt with the card with blades) Myotismon, I'm here to finish this Once and for all! (Sonic jumps at Myotismon with a homing attack but Myotismon jumps out of the way and starts walking outside the wheel) Myotismon: You're jokin'! You're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! You're jokin'! You gotta be! Best laugh I've had in years! (Sonic jumps out of the wheel and tries to punch Myotismon but Myotismon jumps in the air and attacks Sonic with his Nightmare Claw. It hits Sonic causing big damage and pushing Sonic back in the wheel. Sonic though gets back up looks at Myotismon and smiles) Sonic: I hope you did amuse yourself With this, your little fling! You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the fastest thing alive! Myotismon: (Jumps back to the center of the wheel) You think you are winning But that's a lot of noise! Just to be a sport, dear Sonic I'll share my Oogie-toys! (Bombs start dropping Sonic though Sonic dodges them with no trouble) Whoa oh! Ghosts: Ohhh! Myotismon: Ohhh! Ghosts: Ohhh! Myotismon: Whoa oh! Ghosts: Ohhh! Myotismon: I'm- (Myotismon is unable to finish is line as Sonic jumped up and punched Myotismon right in the gut also causing him to bend down near Sonic level of height. Sonic who standing on the centers starts punching Myotismon in the face rapidly. He then hits with powerful punch knocking him off the center. Myotismon is somehow able to get back. Suddenly a spot light appears above Sonic and he begins to break dance) Sonic: The leaders of the Animations Must right now be set free! Release them all at once Or you'll have to deal with me! (Sonic jumps off the center of the wheel and Myotismon jumps on. Myotismon then does a dance that is no where near as good as Sonic's) Myotismon: You beat my men, so what? Big deal! You even ran the maze! You still can't stop me! I'm the king of Animations! Ohhh! Sonic: Whoa oh! Myotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! Myotismon: Whoa oh! Sonic: Whoa oh! I'm the fastest thing alive! (Sonic unleashes his Sonic Wind attack defeating Myotismon and ending the song) Myotismon: (Falls to his knees) Huff... Huff... You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still, the real loser is you, Sonic... (Gets back up" For he who has last laugh wins) (Suddenly Myotismon just sinks into the center of the wheel and then out comes Myotismon looking completely pitch black with yellow eyes) Sonic: What's this? Myotismon: Congratulations, hero. You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? The real me is in Disney Castle. Bye, now! (Suddenly Myotismon's shadow explodes in a bright light. It creates a hole in the center of the wheel. Then another light shines above Sonic and down comes another Chaos Emerald. This is blue) Sonic: (Grabs the Chaos Emerald) The Sixth Emerald. Now I just need to one from Shadow and I'll have all seven. I need to quit standing around! I need to get back to the others! (Sonic then jumps down into the hole created by the explosion) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius